Both in situ synthesized oligonucleotide and cDNA spotted microarrays provide important tools, which need to be made generally available to the NHLBI community at high and consistent quality and at a reasonable price through the shared resource. The proposed NHLBI Shared Resource within the UCLA DNA Microarray Facility will be a broadly functioning center to provide an array of microarray reagents and services. The current UCLA Microarray core provides a full service from microarray performance to data management and delivery. With broad campus support the UCLA DNA Microarray Facility has been functioning to provide microarray based gene expression analysis using spotted cDNA and in situ synthesized oligo arrays. In this application we propose an extension of these services: 1) To provide assistance in experimental design. We will offer a series of educational programs at UCLA with the overall goal of creating a knowledgeable microarray user community. 2) To provide microarray services to meet demands of NHLBI investigator base. The current facility will be expanded to meet the needs for increased capacity. 3) To provide data management and statistical analysis of microarray data. As large scale data handling and processing can be a daunting task for biologists, we propose to provide dedicated expert data managing and statistical assistance.